When Life Hands You Logans
by T-Kiwi02
Summary: Zoey never saw Chase admit to Michael and Logan that he loves her, and Chase leaves for England. Quinn dives deeper into her experiments and quality time with Mark, while Michael copes with Chase leaving by spending all his time with Lisa. Now Lola and Logan are forced to spend more time with each other... alone.
1. Prologue

**_Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with a new story for you all! And it is a Lola/Logan story, since I've gotten a few requests for another one. So, yeah, here it is._**

**_Basically, the idea came from me wondering what would've happened if Zoey never heard Chase admit he's in love with her and he still ended up going to England to be with her. So really, Chase and Zoey are not really a part of the story, but I might try to sneak them in if I can. So... yeah, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Prologue**

A lot of things had changed in the last few months; too many things in Lola's opinion, and she did not like it one bit.

She didn't like that there was now an empty bed in the room she shared with Quinn and that if she wanted to talk to Zoey they had to schedule a time to do so because of the huge time difference between California and England. Sure, she and her friends started to get used to it after a few weeks, but it was still weird.

She didn't like that Chase had caused Zoey to decide to leave in the first place by not listening to the girl when she was troubled about leaving, but what Lola really hated was that because Chase was losing it without Zoey, he convinced his parents to let him go to Covington Prep. Now Michael and Logan were one roommate short, just as she and Quinn were.

Sure, some things remained the same. Stacey still made numerous crafts out of cotton swabs and white glue. Lola was overjoyed when Quinn had figured out a way to get Stacey to leave their room. All it took was convincing Logan to be Stacey's partner for some project they had to do in their World Cultures class. Logan wasn't happy, but he admitted he felt bad for his two friends being stuck in the same room as the swab-obsessed girl.

Once that problem was solved, Quinn went on to utilize the extra space in their room for more of her 'Quinn-ventions', something that Lola was not pleased with, and thus spent less time in the room. That, and the fact that Mark would often be there with Quinn which would lead to the two being cutesy with each other. The sight made Lola want to throw up. She was happy for the two, sure, but she didn't want to witness any of their PDA.

Gross.

She was disappointed each time Michael bailed on her to spend time with his girlfriend, Lisa. Again, she was happy for her friend, but she didn't like that Michael was spending just about all his free time with Lisa now that Chase left. She knew he was upset, but he did have three other friends he could hang out with.

At least, that's what Lola thought.

No, Lola did not like that the group of friends she made over the last two years at PCA seemed to be falling apart. She didn't like that if Chase had just given Zoey the time of day those months ago that none of this would've happened. She didn't like that two of her remaining best friends basically ignored her, even if they didn't intend to, and she now found herself spending more and more time with Logan.

And what Lola really did not like about this new arrangement, was that she _liked_ it.

* * *

_**It's short... I know. But hopefully the actual chapters will be longer. I'm not making any promises though, just in case they end up being short.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I got this chapter written a lot earlier than I thought I would... considering that early this morning I had absolutely NO idea as to how I would start the actual story. I think it turned out okay... it just kinda wrote itself. **_

_**So what I said about having Zoey and Chase make an appearance... still not sure. I'll see where this fic goes. But, it IS a Lola/Logan story, so it's really just going to be them most of the time. **_

_**Anyway... I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Lola rushed her way over to Maxwell Hall through the rain that had started only a few moments after she left her own dorm. She had been comfortable in there, even while Quinn experimented with her latest project, that is, until Mark had come to help Quinn. In record time they took one of their 'breaks' of talking cute to one another (well, Mark tried to) and sitting on the couch holding hands. Lola jumped off from her top bunk and rushed out before any PDA began, muttering something about borrowing Michael's history notes.

It was a lie of course, but there was no way Lola was sticking around to witness one of Quinn and Mark's make-out sessions.

The thought made her shudder… or maybe it was the rain.

_Maybe._

Lola found herself just down the hall of her guy best friends' door, ignoring some of the date proposals from Neil and some of the other nerds who lingered in the hallway. She quickened her pace and opened the door to room 126, startling the person inside.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Logan said standing up from where he had fallen off the couch.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but the nerds were practically chasing me down the hall," she explained, earning a laugh from Logan. "Shut up."

"If I ever get the chance, I'm daring you to go out with one of them," he laughed. Lola narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "So, why are you all wet?" he asked, ignoring her glare.

"Have you even looked out the window lately?"

Logan turned, looking out the large window behind him. On cue, a clap of thunder was heard and lightning flashed off in the distance. He turned his attention back to the Latina. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why did you walk across campus in a storm?"

Lola plopped onto the orange bean bag chair. "Quinn and Mark." Logan nodded, understanding why she wanted out of her own room. "Don't get me wrong, I love Quinn, she's my best friend, but when she's with Mark it's just… ew."

Logan leaned back in the couch. "I hear ya. I can't stand seeing them being all 'cute' with each other, if you even want to call it that. And Michael's just as bad with Lisa."

Lola looked around, noticing the absence of the other inhabitant of the room. She sighed. "So I'm guessing that's where he is now."

"Yeah," Logan drank the last of his Apple-Berry Blix. "I guess they went to get dinner at Sushi-Rox and a catch a movie. They probably won't be back for a while."

"Looks like it's just the two of us Reese," Lola said. "Unless you already had plans, because if you did I'll-"

"Relax, I don't have plans," Logan said.

Lola raised a brow at him. "Really? You don't have a date on a Friday night?"

"I could ask you the same question," Logan said getting up from his seat over to the mini fridge. He grabbed two bottles of Blix and shut the door with his foot. He tossed one to Lola. "I thought you were going out with that guy from the soccer team, um… Taylor?"

"You mean Tyler?"

"Whatever."

Lola rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her Blix. "Ew, no. That ended about twenty minutes into our date Tuesday night."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah." Lola turned her attention to the plasma TV hanging on the wall. She hadn't even noticed it was on before, but then again, what else would Logan be doing all alone in his room? Well, other than taking pictures of himself, of course.

They had just found a good movie on one of the higher level channels when a loud crash of thunder caused the two to jump in their seats, and as usual the thunder was accompanied by lightning. The lights flickered, and then went out a moment later.

"Great, _now_ what are we supposed to do?" Lola asked.

Logan smirked to himself. _We could make out_, he thought, but held back from saying the words out loud. He knew it would only lead to the Latina calling him a pig and possibly storming out of the room. A pillow hit his face, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Earth to Logan!"

"What?"

"I said, what are we supposed to do now that the power's out?"

"Uh, I don't know," Logan said.

"Yeah, that's a lot of help." Not a second later, Lola was hit in the face with the same pillow she had thrown moments earlier. She turned to see Logan smirking at her; in his right hand he held another pillow, ready to strike.

Lola grabbed the pillow on the floor beside her, returning the smirk. "It's on."

* * *

_**So the ending was lame... I think. That's up to you.**_

_**Anyway, I'm basically gonna start writing Chapter 2 now, I have an idea to start it off... but it's more than likely that I will not post it tomorrow... unless I go on a huge writing spree tonight. We'll see.**_

_**So... review?**_

_**Make me happy?**_

_**kthanksbye!**_

_**- TKiwi02**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey, so... it's been a few days. I kinda wanted to wait before posting and see how the response would be to this story, and it's been great! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, and thank you again to those who reviewed! I'm excited that some of you really like this story! :D**_

_**So, I've got some ideas for what will happen later in this story, but I'm having a little trouble as to how to get there. But I just want to let you know that if any of you have ideas just send them to me, whether it's in a review or if you'd rather PM me. I'm always open to hearing ideas from the readers :)**_

_**Okay, enough of me blabbing... here's chapter 2!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

It was a fairly normal day for Logan. He went through his usual routine before and during his morning classes, which included sleeping through the first two. Lunch was almost normal, he did in fact sit with his three best friends, but Mark and Lisa were also present. The two couples had gone on to plan a double date for that week; Logan had no idea what day they ended up deciding on.

Truth be told, he didn't care much.

His afternoon classes went by much more quickly, especially the last two. He and Lola only half-paid attention while passing notes and playing hangman. If she hadn't been in those last two classes, he was certain he would've died of boredom. Chemistry he didn't even need to pay attention in and Algebra was pointless. Why did they have to bring the alphabet into math anyway?

To his surprise, Michael had not run off with Lisa right after classes and instead the two joined him and Lola in the lounge. Quinn had come shortly after, dragging Lola to a corner for some 'girl emergency'.

"Wonder what that's about?" Michael asked.

"If Quinn's involved I'm not so sure we want to know," Logan said.

Michael nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well I just hope she didn't blow up their room."

"I'm sure their room is fine," Lisa said. "It's probably something about Mark, isn't his birthday coming up?" The boys both shrugged. "You don't even know when his birthday is?"

"He's not our boyfriend," Logan said with one of his eye rolls.

"Uh, well, I know it's sometime this month… I think," Michael stammered under his girlfriend's look of disappointment. He cleared his throat. "How about we go play some pool?"

Lisa rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Okay Michael."

Michael kissed his girlfriend and the two stood. "You gonna play Logan?"

"No, I'm good," Logan said, leaning back. He watched the two walk off knowing that within minutes of playing the two would begin to get cute. He looked over to the Blix machine where Lola was still talking with Quinn. He debating getting up and seeing what the fuss was about, but decided it'd be best not to.

He searched the channels for something to watch as some more students came into the lounge to relax after doing homework. It wasn't long before many of them would leave to grab dinner somewhere on campus. Logan felt someone sit next to him, quite close… maybe a little_ too_ close.

He jumped upon seeing Stacey next to him. She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Logan."

"Um, hi?" he said, leaning away from her. The only thing that interested Stacey besides cotton swabs, was him. He wondered what he had done in his life to deserve having Stacey Dillsen of all girls with a major crush on him.

"So," she began, her lisp not fading in the least, "I overheard that you don't have any plans for tonight and since I don't have plans either-"

He looked around the room for his friends as the brunette next to him began to talk to no end. Michael was helping Lisa to shoot pool; he shook his head, they would be making out in seconds. Lola was no longer talking to Quinn; instead she was now engaged in a conversation with Jeremiah Trottman and his side-kick Dooley, and Quinn was nowhere to be found.

Logan groaned and hid his face in his hands as Stacey continued to talk, oblivious to Logan's discomfort.

Not far from the couch, a pair of brown eyes glanced over to where Logan was trying to get Stacey to stop talking. The girl held up her hand to the boys she was talking with, "I'll be right back."

"Hey Logan."

Logan looked up, relieved to see Lola standing there. He didn't get a chance to respond as Stacey had greeted the actress.

"Oh hi Lola," Stacey said, happy to have another person to talk to. "I was just asking Logan if-"

"Yeah, yeah," Lola cut off. She looked at Logan. "So we're meeting up later to study for our Chemistry test, right?"

"Uh," Logan stammered. His eyes caught hers; he recognized a mischievous glint in them. He smiled, "Oh yeah, right. Definitely."

Beside him, Stacey frowned. "Okay, well, if you and Lola were going to study…"

"Oh, were you and Logan going to do something tonight?" Lola asked, putting her acting skills to use.

"Well, not exactly," Stacey said. "But you two should study, that's more important. I'll see you later."

Logan let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he leaned back into the chair. He looked at Lola. "Thank you. Thank you _so_ much."

"No problem," Lola said with a smile, Logan couldn't help but smile back at her. She started to walk over to where she had left Jeremiah and Dooley. She turned back to her semi-traumatized friend, "But you owe me."

Logan nodded. He watched her go back to the two PCA news boys, his smile slowly fading as she began talking to them once more.

* * *

_**...and Lola saves the day! Hehe.**_

_**You gotta kind of feel bad for Stacey though... no one ever listens to her.**_

_**Eh, well... this story's not about her anyway :p**_

_**So again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much it means when you do.**_

_**Well, unless you write on here too, then you probably get as excited as I do for every review.**_

_**Speaking of reviews... leave one? :)**_

_**And don't forget, if you have any ideas you might want to add, just leave them in your comments or message me!**_

_**Byyyyeee!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**So I just want to thank you all for reading this chapter, and a special thanks goes out to my reviewers: Seahawk51, christina768594, Demi3456, Guest (LoganxDana4ever), Kol'sLover999, and Anonymous. Reviews really mean a lot to me and they really inspire me to keep writing so everyone will be happy. It also just means a lot that all of you are liking this story :) **_

_**So about the slight delay, I actually had a hard time starting this chapter, but I think it came out okay, considering it was different than what I had planned, haha. **_

_**And to answer Anonymous' question - "Have you ever thought what would it be like to be stuck in an elevator?" - Well, I've never actually thought about it, though I have thought about writing a story about it. But me personally, I think I'd freak out because I wouldn't know what to do.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_'Look out the window!'_

Logan followed the direction on the note in front of him, turning his gaze to the windows in the classroom. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he turned back to the paper and wrote on it, sending it back to his friend sitting in front of him.

_'I don't see anything.'_

Lola rolled her eyes and wrote on the paper. She handed it back to Logan, not caring if the teacher saw or not. This class was boring.

_'I mean look how nice it is outside, idiot! I'd rather be at the beach right now than listening to this lame lecture.'_

Logan smirked. The class was pretty lame, because really, who cared about what happened hundreds of years ago? He didn't. He wasn't alive then.

_'So then let's go after class.'_

Lola glanced back at Logan, confused. She handed the note back to Logan, ignoring the look Quinn was giving her for passing notes.

_'After this class?'_

_'Yeah. We'll grab lunch and go to the beach.'_

_'We can't just blow off our afternoon classes.'_

_'Why not? Chem is easy, Algebra is stupid, and English is boring. So are you in?'_

Lola sighed. She looked over at Quinn, who was busy writing notes on whatever their teacher was talking about. Michael looked like he was writing notes, but he was probably just drawing weird cartoons in his notebook.

_'What about Quinn and Michael?'_

_'You really think Quinn will blow off class? And Michael said he's hanging with Lisa after school.'_

_'True, and again?'_

_'Yeah, so are we going or what?'_

_'Definitely.'_

Class ended a lot faster than Lola thought it would, especially since neither her nor Logan paid any attention to the lesson even after their note passing had ended. Really, Lola only stopped passing notes to Logan because Quinn kept shooting her looks to pay attention. Not that she did.

Once class had gotten out Lola rushed off to her dorm to drop off her books and to grab her swimsuit while Logan went to his dorm to do the same and to call a cab. They grabbed a quick lunch while they waited for the car, then they were off to the beach.

"Thanks buddy," Logan said, handing the cab driver cash for their ride. The driver went on his way and he and Lola walked down to the shore.

"This is so much better than sitting through our afternoon classes," Lola said. She had been nervous on their way to the beach, but now that they were there, nothing could bother her now.

Except jellyfish… or sharks.

"I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier," Logan said, dropping his stuff on the sand. He kicked off his sandals and took off the red sleeveless shirt he wore that day before making his way toward the water. Knee deep in the water, he looked back to say something to Lola, only to see that she was lying on her towel, soaking in the sun rays.

"What? You're not even going into the water?" he shouted from his spot.

Lola lifted her sunglasses, as if it would help her to see him better from a distance. "I'm working on my suntan!"

"You're lame!"

"You're dumb!"

Logan shook his head and continued wading further into the ocean. Was she really going to just lay there and work on her tan the whole afternoon? She could've done that outside at PCA. Then again, they'd for sure get caught for skipping class if they stayed on campus. Still though, there was this massive ocean to enjoy and she'd rather sit in the sand.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

_Yep, this is definitely better than class_, Lola thought. She was completely relaxed at the moment, lying on her towel at a beach that wasn't crowded, due to people being at work or in school. _Ha, losers._ It wasn't too hot out either, but it was still hot enough so that the ocean breeze wouldn't make her cold.

Cold, wet hands pulled her out of her peaceful bliss as they lifted her into the air and over well muscled shoulders. She turned her head only to see the familiar hairstyle of the boy she had come to the beach with, who was now carrying her away from her spot.

"Logan, put me down!"

"Nope."

"Logan, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Logan!"

The next thing Lola knew, she was crashing down into the salty water of the Pacific Ocean. She resurfaced, spitting out the water that entered her mouth, and found Logan a few feet from her, laughing.

"Very funny."

He shot her a grin. "I thought so."

Lola smirked as he swam to her side. "Oh yeah, well let's see if you think this is funny."

Logan found himself being pushed under the water by the sudden weight of his friend jumping on him. Coming out of the shock, he kicked himself up above the water, bringing the actress with him.

Before she could get out of his reach knowing she had started water war, Logan snaked his arms around her, trapping her in a bear hug from behind. "Oh no, you're not getting away."

He laughed at the scream Lola let out as he once again threw her into the water. He jumped in near where she landed and began to splash her when she resurfaced… both teens laughing at their childish antics while their friends and classmates all had their brains fried in class.

* * *

**_So I guess basically the thing is from here, I know where I want the story to go, it's just getting there, haha. But thankfully, I know the start of the next chapter. So hopefully I'll be posting again in a few days... you know, when I'm not working :p_**

**_Stupid jobs, they get in the way._**

**_But again, thanks for the reviews, and I hope to see some for this chapter! I love getting feedback! :)_**

**_..._**

**_Here's a question... what are your top 5 songs on repeat this week?_**

**_Mine are: _**

**_Heart Attack - Demi Lovato_**

**_Show Me the Meaning of Lonely - Backstreet Boys_**

**_Awake and Alive - Skillet_**

**_I Want Crazy - Hunter Hayes_**

**_Gold - Victoria Justice_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so this chapter also took a turn from what I had originally planned... apparently this happens a lot.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**So thanks to the reviewers: Seahawk51, Anonymous, sander9876, and Kol'sLover999 - seriously, I appreciate it! Like, a lot! :)**_

_**Anyway, onto the next chapter :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The rest of their day at the beach had gone by too fast for both Lola and Logan. On the car ride back to PCA they talked about going again, preferably for the whole day and with their friends. They were careful to be sure no adults saw them sneaking back onto the PCA campus and once they were sure they were safe, they stopped in line at one of the coffee carts to get a drink.

"Lola! Logan!" The two turned at the familiar male voice to see Michael and Quinn walking up to them. "There you are," Michael said.

"Here we are," Lola said with a laugh.

"What's up?" Logan said.

"You're never going to believe what we found out today," Quinn said. She paused, taking in her friends' appearances. Their clothes were slightly damp and their hair looked slightly weighed down. "Did you guys go swimming?"

"Uh yeah," Lola said, swallowing the guilt for not inviting her two friends to cut class with Logan and herself. Logan nodded beside her.

"We went to the beach," he finished for her. He caught Lola's look beside him. "W-We knew that you two were busy after class with Lisa and Mark, so that's why we didn't say anything." He pointed behind him at the coffee cart. "You guys want a javaccino?"

Michael looked at Quinn, who just shrugged at their friends' nervous behavior. "Okay…"

"Yeah, sure."

"So, what's the big news?" Lola asked as Logan ordered for the four of them.

Once again, Michael shared a look with Quinn. He chuckled nervously. "Uh, actually, you might want to sit down for this one."

Lola raised a brow, but shrugged while they waited for their drinks. Once Logan handed them their drinks, they found a table to sit.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Logan asked, repeating Lola's earlier question.

"VinceBlakeisbackatPCA," Michael spilled out before attaching his mouth to his straw, looking away from his friends.

"Huh?"

Quinn sighed, seeing as Michael wouldn't be breaking free from his javaccino anytime soon. "Vince Blake is back at PCA." She wasn't surprised at their immediate reactions, Logan performed the classic spit-take, his mouthful of javaccino sprinkling over the table, while Lola choked on hers, going into a small coughing fit.

"What!?" Logan said, his eyes darting back and forth between Michael and Quinn. He patted Lola's back as she tried to stop the coughing fit. "I thought he got expelled last year!"

"He did," Michael said, "but now he's back."

"How?" Lola said after catching her breath. "Expelled means expelled."

"Yeah, he beat me, Michael, and Chase up!" Logan said. "They can't let him back in!"

"Did you say anything to Dean Rivers?"

Quinn nodded. "We did. Apparently he spent the last year in teen therapy and he was cleared to come back to PCA."

"Yeah, his counselor and parents said that he's changed," Michael added, rolling his eyes on the last word.

"There's no way he's changed," Lola said, shaking her head.

Logan looked at his friends, "So if Dean Rivers won't do anything about it, then what are we supposed to do?"

"We'll just ignore him."

Quinn nodded, agreeing with her roommate and best friend. "Exactly. If we see him, we just act like he's not even there."

Logan scoffed. "What good is that going to do?"

"We need to get revenge," Michael said. Logan smiled, nodding in agreement. The girls just looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"What exactly are you going to do?" Quinn asked. "You can't beat him up."

"Yeah," Lola agreed. "Vince could punch you both fifteen times before either you could say 'ow'."

Michael faked laughed at his half-Latina friend. "Thank you Lola."

"We can't just ignore him," Logan said.

"Well, unless you want to end up in the infirmary, that's all you can do," Quinn said. Both boys leaned back into their seats pouting.

Michael looked up at the girls. "Fine, but only until me and Logan come up with a good way to get back at him."

* * *

**_So... I apologize for the shortness of this chapter... but there was really nothing else to put in there. This was just more of a filler chapter... well, that and I wanted to show that Michael and Quinn still do have a part in this fanfic :)_**

**_Hopefully the next one will be longer._**

**_So thanks for reading and I really hope y'all leave a review! :)_**

**_..._**

**_School starts in a month... crap :(_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey, sorry it's been a while. I ended up not feeling well for a few days, and then this week I had more hours at work... yay. Well, yeah, yay for more money! haha. Anywho... thanks to my faithful reviewers! Y'all are awesome! This chapter was fun to write, 'cause now we get to see a little of the spark on Logan's side of the Lola/Logan relationship happening in this story. Whoo-hoo! :D**_

_**So, read on my friends!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

_"I like your outfit."_

_Lola turned to the voice at her right; her eyes widened as she realized the words had come from the one and only Vince Blake. He just had to set up his yoga mat next to her. He looked at her and smiled, she turned her head, looking away from him. "Hhmph!"_

_"Is there a problem?"_

_"Yeah, could you not stand next to me like that?" _

_"Sure," he said, ignoring the venom in her voice. "How would you like me to stand? Like this?" He puffed out his chest, resting his hands on his hips like a male model. "Maybe like this?" He posed in his famous 'Vince Blake is Awesome' pose from when he was the quarterback of the football team. "Either of those work for you?"_

_His 'charm' had no effect on Lola. She stopped stretching for a moment to look at him. "How about you stand at the bottom of a swimming pool? For like half an hour?"_

_"Wow, it almost seems like you hate my guts."_

_Lola turned and continued to stretch. "Oh, well I never meant it to seem like I hate your guts."_

_"You didn't?"_

_"No, I meant to make it like, way clear that I hate your guts."_

_Vince smiled. "And now you have."_

_"Good," Lola said plastering a fake smile on her face._

_"You're cute."_

_Strands of her brown hair flew in her face as she looked up at him. "Don't call me cute. I don't wanna be called 'cute' by you."_

_"Any reason?" Vince asked crouching down next to her._

_"Yeah, 'cause you beat up my friends!"_

_He paused, looking away for a second, remembering the bully he was his previous year at PCA. "Listen, I've changed, alright?" He stood up. "I'm a different person now."_

_Lola rolled her eyes. "Oh please, a person can't go from being an obnoxious jerk to a good guy in one year."_

_"I'm standing here!"_

_"Yeah, wish you weren't."_

_Vince crouched down to her level once more. "Look I'm really sorry about what I did to your friends, but come on, I got expelled for crying out loud! And that's not enough?"_

_"Nope."_

_"So what's gonna make you happy? You want to see me get beat up?"_

_Lola threw on another fake smile. "That'd be awesome!"_

_He smiled, even though he knew hers was fake. "Alright." He stood up, holding his arms out. "Back up now." He continued by punching himself in the gut and giving himself a few slaps in the face, "Now I'm gonna finish myself off with one of these…" He then ended with a flick to his forehead, falling down to the ground for effect. He smiled over at Lola. "There. Now I have been hit, slapped, and thunked. You like me?"_

_"Let's see… no."_

_Vince was about to respond when their yoga teacher came onto the field to begin class. He stood up alongside Lola, starting their sun salutations with the rest of the class. As he leaned over he looked at her. "Listen, after class why don't you let me buy you a smoothie and we'll talk, okay?"_

"… and that's pretty much what happened," Lola said before taking a bite of her fruit salad. She had wanted to tell her friends about her encounter with Vince Blake a few days ago, but she wanted to tell them all at once, instead of three separate times. Needless to say, they weren't happy she waited, but they did understand why she didn't. Lola looked up at her friends, who were still staring at her. "What?"

"Well, did you talk to him after class?" Logan asked.

She scoffed. "No. I told him I'd rather have Quinn try to clone me in my sleep. No offense Quinn."

Quinn waved her hand. "None taken."

Logan leaned back, looking more relaxed. "Good."

"Yeah, now we don't have to worry about him bugging us," Michael said, tossing a tater pop into his mouth.

Lola cringed. "Well, you guys don't."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Ever since that yoga class he's been following me like a lost puppy!" Lola said, finally getting her frustration with the football player out. "He keeps asking me out and trying to convince me that he's changed." She took a drink of her javaccino before continuing. "If he doesn't stop I'm gonna have to say 'yes' just to _make_ him stop."

Michael shrugged, "What if you tell Dean Rivers that he's not leaving you alone?"

"Yeah, maybe he'll get expelled for harassment," Quinn said with a smirk.

Lola spun her fork in her fruit salad. "Yeah, maybe. But you guys said he seemed like he-" Her eyes shifted to the movement on her left. "Logan, where are you going?"

"For a walk," he answered, not looking back at his friends. It wasn't a total lie, he was walking after all. He just happened to be looking for a certain person as he walked. After about ten minutes, he found the person he was looking for sitting at a table doing homework. "Hey, Blake!"

The quarterback looked up; he nodded at the curly haired brunette walking his way. "Hey, Logo! What's up?"

Logan rolled his eyes at the former nickname Vince used to call him by. He stood in front of the table, across from Vince, placing his hands on the table. "Here's what's up, stop bugging Lola. She doesn't want to go out with you."

Vince took in the glare he was receiving from his former teammate and held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry man, I didn't realize she was your girl. I'll back off."

"Good," Logan said. "I didn't want this to … wait, no. No. Lola's not my girlfriend!"

"She's not?"

"No."

"Well, if she's a free agent…" Vince couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed look on Logan's face, "then me asking her out is fair game, right?" He could almost laugh at the rage in Logan's eyes, but he kept his composure. "Come on Reese! You're the PCA player, you know the rules!"

Logan internally winced. He did have a reputation of having multiple dates a week, but since the departure of both Zoey and Chase, Logan had been spending more time with Lola since Quinn and Michael were always busy. He hadn't even gone on a date in a few weeks.

Vince stood up, putting his books into his bag. He smiled at the shorter boy. "Hey, since you're good friends with Lola, maybe you can put in a good word for me, huh?" He winked. "See you around Logan."

Logan let out a growl he had been holding as Vince walked toward the library. His eyes narrowed at the retreating form of his former bully.

"This isn't over Blake."

* * *

_**.. could that be jealousy coming from our dear Logan? hehe, I'm loving this, and hopefully you are too!**_

_**So here's some good news, I'm getting a computer tonight, so I won't have to borrow my mom's to write this anymore... YAY! :D**_

_**I miss my desk, badly.**_

_**So I think the story will get good from here. And this won't be the last we'll see of Vince... he's probably got another chapter coming up soon.**_

_**No offense to Vince, I liked him in the show, but in this story, I'm kinda making him a bad guy again. A 'good' bad guy... if that makes any sense at all... it probably doesn't. Oh well. I tried.**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**...**_

_**Review maybe? :D **_


End file.
